


For Your Safety

by RosalinaBallerina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mysmes
Genre: Abuse tactics, Abusive Relationship, Captive, F/M, Manipulative sex, NSFW, Stockholm Syndrome, captor, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaBallerina/pseuds/RosalinaBallerina
Summary: Jumin can be very persuasive, even going to lengths that surpass the border of questionable, into frightful territory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of abuse tactics, and a lot of manipulation. Seriously. A lot of abusive behavior rationalizing on RC’s part. Major trigger warning, please read with caution if you are susceptible to these kinds of things. NSFW material involved, definitely dubcon, bordering on noncon. Please don’t rationalize this kind of behavior in real life; stay safe, lovelies! You all deserve the world! Please enjoy!!

The hallway was a stretch of blackness, an ocean of uncertainty expanding before you. Moonlight crept in from the door you’d left open on your way out; the noise of the door clicking shut would have been enough to wake him. Jumin Han had always been a light sleeper- after all, that was the life of a cat owner. On the off chance that quiescence was on the agenda, the smallest noise could rouse him to consciousness. The creak of the door to the luxurious penthouse master bathroom would send him jackknifing to a sitting position, his hands roaming the bed for your body. 

You shuddered with the thought of his hands, warm from sleep, sliding over your flesh. A quick shake of your head jerked you back to reality; you had a mission to accomplish. Getting out of bed from under his too-muscular arm had been one great task, crossing the large room to the door silently had been another. But now, it seemed the hardest part of your mission lay out before you, mocking you from somewhere in the expanse of night ahead. 

Fingers met the textured surface of the wall, and you followed it down, through an archway, and into the living room you’d come to spend so much time in. Starlight dotted through the glass walls, and you rested your palm against the cool surface. Your eyes roamed the room, analyzing the way the shadows seemed to paint your world in a softer light. With the light of the stars, this world didn’t seem so bad; and yet, deeper down, you knew that this was all wrong. How many times had he filled you head with his ruthless need? How many times had he used you to satisfy his own twisted desire for personal contact? How many times were you to be taken advantage of? 

How much longer were you to remain trapped?

No longer, you decided, and with a great breath in, you glided across the floor until your fingertips kissed the cold steel of the elevator. You fumbled with the card that would allow you down to the ground floor, deftly swiped from the pockets of your captor himself, during an impromptu makeout session which was, of course, initiated by Jumin. Mercifully, the doors slid open with no more than the quiet whirr that somewhat resembled the gentle purr of Elizabeth the Third, and for a moment, you hesitated.  
The cat was no longer a permanent staple in the household. He had given up his most precious thing in the world, so that he would no longer be distracted from you. So that you could have his full, undivided attention. And here you were, about to leave him to his threads of inner turmoil- about to tangle them into an unrecognizable knot. A wave of guilty selfishness washed over your head, dripping cold remorse into your toes, which you curled into the plush rug beneath you. 

Here, the door wide open to your freedom was staring you in the face, and yet you could only think about what you were leaving behind. You’d have to disappear from the RFA forever, and that thought alone was enough to trigger the pull you felt from the bedroom- back into safety, back into the arms of the lion, back into the role of the precious lamb.  
But then you remembered why you were still in the RFA in the first place. It had nothing to do with the way Yoosung would tell you a corny joke in an attempt to brighten your mood, or how Jaehee would reprimand Seven for joking around, only to laugh herself. No, these people weren’t what kept you tied to the chatrooms you so frequently visited. You were only there to keep up appearances. 

After all, if any of them knew how wicked Jumin’s intentions had become, there would be hell to pay. Zen hit the closest to home with his guesses that threatened Jumin’s character.

Your responses had become half hearted, and you could tell that the rest of the group had grown weary of this. Never the one to initiate conversations, you seemed to have lost your charm around them. You simply didn’t have the effort in you to participate in their games. All your efforts were tucked away for Jumin’s game- the game that thrust you into your current position. And with a start, you realized that the only reason you were still hesitating before your freedom was because of the manipulative devices Jumin had rooted so deeply in you; here you stood, awash with grief for leaving behind the person who had stolen your life from under your nose.  
With a shaking step, you crossed into the elevator, and hit the button that read, “GF.” An elevator ride from the penthouse to the ground floor of the tower was sure to give you a lot of time to wallow in your thoughts. Fear gripped your chest like a vice; who was going to love you like he did? Who was going to worship you so much that they never let you leave their side? Anxiety rolled in your belly. You were so wanted here, why were you leaving? At least here you knew what to expect. Out there? You weren’t sure.  
But thankfully, the great metal doors slid open, and you padded into the empty lobby of the building. You were prepared to sneak around the reception desk, but a sign told you that the receptionist themselves would “be back later!” so you continued through the middle of the lobby. The sliding doors opened to the outside world, and for the first time in a long time, you felt the gentle caress of fresh air against your skin. 

The penthouse had offered you a verandah, but Jumin had kept you from going out ever since he saw you perched on the railing, looking down, and deemed the patio unsafe. The air up there was nothing compared to down here; here you could smell, hear, practically taste the city and all it had to offer. You were about to take your first step out of the building, when your name ripped you out of your surreal rebirth into the world. 

“Mm, what do we have here?”

You turned in a small radius, tucking your arms under one another. Fuck. You hadn’t even stopped to consider the security guards that would inevitably be waiting for you, just as this one was. He flashed you a toothy grin, the grease on his forehead shining in the moonlight.  
“Has Jumin’s pet escaped her cage?” 

You cowered away from him, but he stepped closer anyways, sending you skittering backwards until you felt the reception desk pressing against the small of your back. He was massive- you wondered how you’d ever manage to forget these guys.

Opening your mouth to plead with him, you found yourself at a loss for his name. These guards were “expendable,” in the words of Jumin, when you expressed your curiosity. “It’s not even worth learning their names.” And with a flick of his hand, the conversation had ended. You cursed your captor again, and shrank against the counter. This guards frame loomed over you, eyes eagerly roaming your body. 

“And how far were you expecting to get, with all this?” You didn’t see his hand shoot out until it was fisted into the lacey lingerie nightgown Jumin had picked out for you. Another thing you failed to consider. Maybe you really weren’t suited for escape. You should have planned longer.

A dark, rumbling chuckle reverberated from the back of the security guard's throat, and he twisted his fist further into the delicate fabric. 

“Can’t imagine the reward I’ll get for returning his lost little kitty. Oh, he’d be so grateful, he wouldn’t even mind if I,” his other hand trailed his fingers up over your shoulder, past your neck, stopping to brush your lips, “used his little girl, hm?”

Trembles overcame your body, and you opened your mouth to cry out before he roughly shoved his palm against your lips. His right hand wrenched itself from your nightgown, only to grope at your breasts from over the fabric. 

For as many times as you’d been scared in your life, nothing would ever compare to the paralyzing fear that stole your muscles functions when you saw a figure looming over the shoulder of the guard. In an instant, you heard a sickening crack, the eerie noise of bone-on-bone, and the guard dropped to the floor in a heap. It took more energy than you’d even known you had to pick your eyes up from his crumpled figure. Once you did, you wished you hadn’t.

Jumin’s stormy gray eyes were alight with a rage you’d never come into contact with before. He roared a wordless cry, slamming the heel of his foot into the guards side, who responded with an undignified groan, and a few choice curse words. You were rooted to the spot, unable to locate the ability to move. There was so much to process, in such a short amount of time. 

“Tell her you’re sorry!” Jumin shrieked, gripping the security guard by the hair and yanking him up. “Apologize for touching her! Apologize for touching what’s mine!”  
The guard blubbered some unrecognizable nonsense, to which Jumin quickly threw him to the floor and crossed to you. His cold hands were on your elbows immediately, crushing into your skin, threatening at the structure of the very bones in your body. 

“What were you doing?” he demanded, his eyes still wild. You struggled to come up with a reply. “Hm? What were you doing? You shouldn’t be down here! You should be in bed! With me!” His words tore at your bravado, and pulled the honesty from your lips. 

“I was trying to run away.” Yeah, that definitely didn’t help quell the rage that was building behind gray eyes.

“Run away?” he spit, his grip tightening into your flesh. One hand pulled back, only to rear above his head. Before you had even realized what was happening, the pain in your cheek was immediate, the loud sound of skin striking skin resonating off the walls of the empty lobby. He had cracked you across the cheek; you could feel where your lip split against your tooth. A warm rivulet of blood dribbled to your chin. In the same instant, it seemed, he crushed you to his chest, arms locking you against him. 

“Why in the hell would you run away? I am so good to you- look at all the things I do, just for you. Do you think I want to hit you? It hurts me, kitten, as much as it hurts you. I love you. Do you see why I had to do it? Hm?” He pulled you back, and looked down into your face. Of course, his words made sense. You could ignore the pain in your lip if it meant you didn’t have to see the hurt in his eyes. 

“Yes, Jumin,” you sighed, his name a breath of release on your lips. Your escape, no matter how short lived, had shaken him up more than you anticipated. It had unsettled him to violence, no less. He seemed to read your mind, and his fingers came curl around your chin, locking you in place. 

“He had his hand on you, kitten. He was going to take advantage of you. You see why I hit him, too? He was going to harm you. Anyone out there,” he gestured towards the sliding doors, “could have harmed you. If I weren’t here, you could have gotten out and gotten lost, scared, or worse, killed. You are so important to me, kitten. You see why I have to come after you? I need you. And you, my dear, need me too. Can’t you feel it?”

His lips were so close to yours, brushing against your tender skin with each word; in an instant, they were on yours, claiming you and returning you to his fold once more. The pain at your lip edged into your consciousness, but you shoved it down and drew your arms up to lock around his neck.

Jumin had a point- why had you tried to run away? The kiss was desperate and passionate and so, so lovely. No other kiss would ever be like this, no other kiss could ever rend you apart and sew you back together like this one could. Yes, you could feel it. The need for him was deep rooted in your heart, almost as deep as the need for freedom seemed to be.  
“Let’s go back to bed, hm?” He purred as he pulled away. With your nod, he draped his arm over your shoulder and crossed the lobby, back to the elevator.

Once inside, his thumb snaked up to pull at your bottom lip, a feeble attempt to wipe away the blood that lingered there. Something like regret flashed across his eyes when he saw you wince. 

“I really am sorry I had to hit you, kitten. You scared me. Seeing that man almost on top of you, his hands on you…” his own hands curled into fists, and you were scared he would be brought to violence again, with you as his only available target. But no, with a deep breath his fusts unfurled, and loosened at his side. The rest of the elevator ride was silent.  
Once the doors opened to the penthouse, you realized that a cloud cover had rolled in and dotted out all the lights in the sky. The room was pitch black, humming quietly with an air conditioner you hadn’t noticed before. 

In a sweeping motion, Jumin knocked your knees out from under you and caught your back, carrying you through the penthouse bridal style. You blushed, clinging to the fabric of his shirt with both hands. He carried you through the living room, down the hallway, and back into your shared room, where he rested you against the bed. 

“Would you like some water, my love?” he asked, standing at the bedside. When you gave him a small nod, he swept out of the room and was back in a few minutes with a tall glass, half full. 

You gulped it down quickly, and he watched with admiration until you handed the glass back to him. He set it on the bedside table, and walked around the bed to crawl between the sheets with you. Strong arms wrapped around your waist, and pulled you back until you were fitted against Jumin’s broad chest. He gave a happy hum, and nuzzled his nose behind your ear. 

“I woke up and you were gone. I was so worried,” he breathed, sending pleasant tingles down your spine. “I went all over the penthouse looking for you. You can’t run away from me again. Promise me.” 

His grip tightened, and one arm moved to support your head with his forearm, long fingers resting against the pillow. The other arm remained around your waist. His body was so strong, so warm, encircling you with a safety you couldn’t believe you’d almost foregone. 

“I promise.” you whispered into the pillow, smiling to yourself when you heard his gentle sigh of approval. 

As the night settled around you, your mind began to wander past the penthouse, towards the outside world you’d almost known again. You wondered vaguely what it had been that drew you to it so drastically that it would lead you away from your friends, away from Jumin. You didn’t want that. You couldn’t want that. Not when you meant so much to him, not when you were so needed here. 

And yet… something was nagging at you. The feeling of something missing, of a lack of a certain something that was causing you to squirm in Jumin’s arms.  
“You’re restless,” Jumin accused. The arm around your waist loosened, and he dragged his fingertips deftly over your side, down your thigh, and back up to complete the circuit. He did this a number of times, his breath a tickling breeze on your ear. 

“Relax. Let me help.” 

As his fingers came to your thigh again, this time he dragged them closer to the center of your body, following the curve of your flesh inward. His hand slipped under the nightgown, rubbing against the lips of your pussy through the lacey underwear he’d provided for you. A shaky breath stole its way out from your lips, and your heart kicked up in a quicker tempo. You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth, holding it there with your teeth, until the sting of your cut brought you back to reality. Right. Jumin had struck you. 

“Ju- Jumin, wait…” you whimpered, tensing your thighs. 

“Shush, kitten. You need to relax.” Cold fingers pushed the fabric off to the side and roamed the hot skin of your pussy, already slick with your own eagerness. Your body had reacted the way it been pavlovian-ly trained; this always happened when Jumin was so close to you, so intimate with you. Damned instinctual biological responses. You sucked in a breath and tried to push yourself off of his chest, but he was quicker. His other hand shot out and pressed against your shoulder, pushing you onto your back when he moved to hover above you. His elbow rested inches from your shoulder, his hand pressing against your skin, and you knew five tiny bruises would dot themselves in the place his fingers were tomorrow. 

“I told you to relax.” His voice dripped with a subdued malice. “I haven’t forgotten that you tried to run away from me. The outside world, it isn’t safe for a precious girl like you. No one out there could ever love you like I do,” he reminded you. “No one could ever do what I do to you. Look how wet you are, kitten, just for me. And I’ve barely even touched you.” It was true. As if to emphasis his words, a hot throb ran through your body, and you clenched. 

“Jumin, please, I-” Your words were cut off by a harsh growl.

“Stop. Talking. Let me do this for you.” 

And so his fingers pushed past your lips, and slid into your hot, waiting core. An unwanted pleasure ripped through your veins as he felt you shudder around his fingers. 

“That’s it, kitten. Don’t think. Just feel.” 

So you did. You gave in to him, as you always did, and let him show you just how much you meant to him. His fingers curled inside of you, looking for that spot that only he could hit just right, the spot that made you writhe beneath him. He brushed it once, and a pitiful mewl sounded deep in your chest. 

“Let me hear you. Let me hear what I do to you, baby girl.” His voice was getting huskier with every second his fingers were inside you. With practiced precision, he hit the spot that sent you spasming under him again. He was a conductor and you were his one-woman symphony, a cacophony of pleasure writings itself on the bedroom walls like sheet music. In  
a crude gesture, he pulled his fingers from your pussy, and brought them to your lips. 

You parted your mouth for him, used to this routine. You could taste yourself on his fingers and swirled your tongue around them, eagerly putting on a show for him. Drool dribbled down your chin when he pressed against your tongue, a low moan sliding from beneath his lips and straight into your bloodstream. 

“You can taste it, can’t you? What I do to you? Hm? Answer me, kitten.”

Though his fingers were in your mouth, you tried anyways, and he gave an amused chuckle at the slur. It came out more as “yeyth,” than anything else. 

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it.” He pulled his fingers from your mouth and returned them to your dripping core with long, languid strokes painting the outside of your pussy. A desperate whimper stole itself from your lips, and he gave another chuckle. Two of his fingers slid into you without hesitation, stretching you out from the inside, and you bucked your hips against him. 

“You’ve tasted what I do to you…” he hummed, swirling his fingers around your walls. “Now see what you do to me.” But you didn’t need to see- you could feel the pulsing arousal poking against your thigh, hot with desire. “You want me, kitten? Tell me.”  
The words were out of your mouth before your brain had time to throttle them- and when he pressed his hips against your thigh, you couldn’t remember why you’d want them  
throttled at all 

“I want you, Jumin.”

“Mmm, not good enough.” He tore his fingers out from inside you, jerking your panties down to your ankles in the same movement. You gasped as the cold air hit your pussy. Jumin moved to sit back on his calves, watching you thrash against the cold. 

“Such an eager little thing, aren’t you?”

He had awoken something inside you- something that wasn’t going to be settled until you’d been properly satiated. 

“Ye-s! Jumin, please!” You whined. Desire flooded Jumin’s pupils, dilating them with need as he regarded you with a blood-chilling sneer.

“That’s it, kitten. You know I love it when you beg for me. Go on, say it. I know you want to.”

God, he was mouthy. And you loved every second of it, every lust-dripping word. 

“Please, Jumin! Please fuck me! I need it!” 

He was back on you at an instant, his hands at either side of your head, his pants and boxers already tugged down to his ankles, long forgotten. 

“Music to my ears, kitten,” he groaned into your neck, dark hair tickling your chin. When you reached up to tangle your fingers in his locks, he let out a sharp gasp and jerked his hips, slathering your abdomen with his blazing precum. A savage grin tore over his features. 

“I love it when my kitten uses her claws.” In an instant, he was shoving himself roughly inside of you, using nothing but your own wetness and his precum to bottom you out. Once he was fully sheathed, he let out a shaky breath and a wicked laugh, relief stealing over his face. 

“See how perfectly we come together? You were made for me. Designed just for me, with all of my needs in mind. No one else could ever fit in you so nicely.” He ground his hips against yours, as if to emphasis his point, which drew a lavish moan from your body. His hips stuttered and drew back, before he let out a grunt that sent shivers down your spine, and snapped them back into place, the head of his cock already hitting your cervix. He was right- he was always right. You doubted anyone could ever satisfy you the way Jumin did. His cock was sculpted perfectly for you, all his ridges and veins in just the right places to massage you so effortlessly from the inside.

You doubted you could ever find someone who could fuck you so well again. 

When he pulled his cock out of you inch by agonizing inch, he watched you writhe and whimper at him, the sounds alone giving his cock a predatory twitch. You were helpless under him, so much weaker. And he loved it. Here, in bed, you were more than his kitten; you were his prey. The power was enough to send him into a sort of high that stole any decency from him demeanor. 

When his cock pulsed inside of you once more, the pressure began to build in your joints, threatening you with a blinding bliss. The sound of him fucking into you drove you closer to orgasm, feeling dangerously close to the precipice already. He was driving the head of the bed against the wall with each plunge of his cock into your needy folds, his toes digging into the satin sheets to keep him in place. 

Each thrust was filling you with a delicious desire, the most delectable pleasure you’d ever known. Yes, this was what you needed. You’d stay by his side forever if it meant you could be satisfied like this over and over again. 

The contracting of your walls around his cock alerted him to the moments leading up to your unraveling- he knew your body all too well. With a startling amount of effort, he jerked himself out completely, running his own hand over his shaft, hips stuttering in his palm, leaving you utterly empty. 

“You think you deserve to cum? You ran away from me. You tried to leave me.” His words dripped with malevolence, in between harsh breaths. The feeling of being so worked open and then left with nothing but the cool air to fill you left you clenching and squirming below him, so close to orgasming that it almost left you in tears as you felt yourself fading from the edge of bliss. 

“Jumin- please! Please, let me cum! I’ll stay with you! I’m your kitten- I’m yours! Just let me cum!” Your voice was broken, aching for him inside you again. He was like your drug, and you’d do anything for a hit. You were reduced to a whining, wriggling puddle beneath him.  
A snarl ripped itself from his throat and he forced himself into you again, surely bruising your cervix with each feral thrust. Any caution had been thrown to the wind; you were his, and he was going to take you. 

“You don’t deserve to cum, kitten. You hear me?” he was panting, his words nothing more than almost formless growls. “You don’t deserve to. But I’m going to let you, because I know how much you need it. I’m much too good to you,” he snarled, the sound of skin slapping against skin punctuating his words.  
Oh, how quickly you were brought to that edge again, just on the tipping point of being thrown into ecstasy. Just a little friction against your clit, anything, and you knew you would be seeing stars for the second time that night. Your hands trailed down your belly, but were quickly snatch and pinned above your head. The sickeningly saccharine smirk that settled over Jumin’s feature was enough to make you regret your actions, his nails carving tiny crescent moons into your wrists. 

“Ju-min!” you hiccuped, sounding like an utter child. “Please!! Just, let me cum! Please!” 

The mattress shifted to your side, and you felt, rather than saw, his elbow come down to the sheets so he could press his hips above yours, his hot skin flush against your clit, and you took the opportunity. It wasn’t easy, with him seated fully inside you, stretching you past your limits, but you writhed your hips against his, letting out a blissful screech when the sensitive little bundle of nerves was rubbed against his hot flesh. In an instant you were finally, finally catapulted over the precipice, galaxies exploding behind your eyes.  
Somewhere in your euphoria, Jumin had leaned down and took the skin of your shoulder into his mouth, suckling broken capillaries to the surface, peppering your skin with bite marks all the like. He was marking you, and you knew it. His impressions screamed “mine, mine, mine.” 

You also knew that somewhere you should have been appalled by the way he had taken total control over you, but in the midst of what could have arguably been the best orgasm in your life, you couldn’t find it in you to care. 

Jumin was quick to follow you into that other dimension of nothing but pure pleasure, yelling your name as he filled you with his hot cum. Ropes of it were shot deep into you, you could feel each individual wave as it hit. It was nearly too much to handle; it threw you right into a second wave of rapture, leaving you breathless and limp on the bed. Jumin’s figure followed, collapsing against yours, pinning you ever further into the mattress. 

Left breathless and practically glowing in the throes of pleasure, you found it awfully hard to care about anything other than the warmth of the body sprawled on top of you. When Jumin finally came back to his senses, he was panting as much as you were, and rolled over on his side to tug you closer to his body. Of course, you complied, every ounce of energy drained from you and replaced with the most delicious satisfaction you’d ever known. Your head swam; you were nearly delirious with delightful contentment.  
“See how good I am to you?” he murmured against your ear. And for the first time that night, you responded.  
“Yes. Thank you, Jumin.”  
And then your world drifted to a peaceful black. 

 

-

 

The mid-morning light scorched your eyelids, and you shook your head with some mild complaint. Surprise leaked into your muffled consciousness when you realized you were no longer on the plush mattress or the silky satin sheets, but the rough carpet that scratched against your legs. A blanket had been swathed around you, strangely enough. You decided that you’d simply fallen off the bed; but when you let your hand roam for the side of the bed, you couldn’t find it. Blinking awake, you shrugged the blanket off and propped your legs up, rubbing your eyelids with the back of your hand. 

No, not a carpet. A rug. The navy rug that sat in the middle of the bedroom to be exact, feet away from the bed. You had crept over this very rug in your failed escape attempt.

“Jumin?” you croaked, to no answer. With a great sigh, you intended to stand up, but were quickly caught off guard by something constricting your ankle. “What the…”

A quick glance down answered your muttered question. A heavy cuff was locked in around your ankle, connected to several links of a chain that were fastened to the wrought iron bars of the base of the bed. The metal of the cuff was warm against your flesh; you must’ve been wearing it for a while.

“Jumin!?” You cried out, louder this time. To your relief, the door to the bedroom swung open to Jumin entering with a tray, which he crouched to set in front of you. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Jumin tapped your nose with his finger. 

“Can’t have my precious kitten running away again, can we?” A small, rueful smile played at his lips. “It’s to keep you safe. Can’t you see that? It’s because I love you. You’ll be safe here, where you’ll wait for my return.” He patted his pocket, presumably where the key to the cuff sat. 

“What if I need to use the bathroom?” Panic stole through your body. This was crazy. Jumin just tilted his head, as if he hadn’t thought of that before. 

“Well…” A wicked grin crossed his features. “I’ll lay out some newspaper, for my kitten.” Was he serious? He must have seen the shock in your face, because he lifted his hand to caress your cheek. No matter how mad you could feel you were supposed to be, you couldn’t resist leaning into his palm and nuzzling his hand. 

“It’s for your safety, kitten. Okay?”

Another sigh. His lips dropped onto yours, filling you with a sweetness that seemed to be able to replace any live-giving sustenance you could ever need. When he pulled away, he planted a kiss on your nose, and then two more, one on each of your closed eyelids.

“For my safety. Okay.” He cared about you, enough to do something this drastic. In a strange way, you felt touched. “Come home quickly.”

“For you, always. Be good, kitten.” Then he was gone, the door shutting silently on his way out. You sighed and consigned yourself to the rug. At least he’d been kind enough to bring you breakfast. You peered over the tray- strawberry pancakes. 

You smiled with the remainder of the first breakfast you’d ever shared with Jumin. He would be home soon. You could put up with this. For him.  
For Jumin.


End file.
